


Q-stionable Actions (Picard/Q)

by Spocko_My_Man



Series: PiQard [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spocko_My_Man/pseuds/Spocko_My_Man
Summary: Picard is spending his leisure time reading, when Q appears, willing to have some fun with him.





	Q-stionable Actions (Picard/Q)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site - thanks for stopping by! :)

Picard sat in his quarters, browsing information about the current events in Starfleet on his PADD while sipping hot Earl Grey from a mug made of glass. McFoller had been given the rank of an Admiral, Dezaga had been promoted to a Captain, and so forth. The events were surprisingly boring. No life threats, no Romulan Neutral Zone violations, no rebellious people. Picard sipped more tea and leaned back on his chair. A bright, blinging sound startled him, and he spilled the tea over the PADD. The sound wasn’t the intercom nor was it the doorbell; it was another sound Picard knew too well, a sound that always unsettled him.

Q was here again.

Picard tried hard to look professional and unaffected by the entity’s sudden arrival. There Q stood, wearing a Starfleet Captain’s uniform and smiling coldly.  
“Bonjour, mon beau chéri. It’s wonderful to see you again.”  
Picard grunted. “I wish I could say the same about you, Q. What did you do now since you’re here again? Did your people send you away from bothering them?”  
“Oh, no, no, Jean-Luc. I simply decided to come and say hello.”  
Picard sighed, looked at the table, and put the soaking wet PADD on it. Q sneered when he noticed that.  
“My, my, Jean-Luc. Did I startle you? My bad. I should’ve sent you a message.” Q clicked his fingers, and the PADD was repaired. It turned back on, showing the same article Picard had been reading earlier.  
“If you don’t mind, Q, I would like to spend my well-earned leisure time alone”, Picard said with his commanding tone. Q teleported next to him.  
“I do mind”, he chanted, crouching and poking Picard’s nose, “of course I do. It isn’t very kind to tell me to go away right after making the effort of visiting you!”  
Picard couldn’t help but draw his face away from Q. “You have visited me now. Leave. That is an order.”  
“Oh. An order. An order from you to me? Are you willing to have some power play? All right, but I’ll be the master.” And with a smirk, he and Picard were gone in a flash.

Another flash, and Picard found himself sitting in a shuttlecraft drifting in space. It had happened before. And that had been because of Q, too. The taller man, however, was nowhere to be seen. Picard tried to contact the Enterprise.  
“Enterprise, this is your captain Jean-Luc Picard speaking. I am in a shuttlecraft, drifting in space. I was caught by the Q entity. Enterprise, come in, please. This is your captain Jean-Luc Picard spe-”  
Q appeared on the control panel in front of him, sitting on it and pressing the buttons with his hand. He closed the communication. “That is useless”, he crooned, “they won’t hear you, mon amour. Press as many buttons as you like, nothing will happen. But don’t worry, dear, I will make sure nothing bad happens.”  
Picard grew anxious. “Q. I must get back to the Enterprise. I am not allowing this! The last time you did this to me, you sent my ship to the Borg!”  
“Oui, mon capitaine, that’s what I did the last time. This time, however, I have something much more entertaining for us. Or I am not sure whether it’s more or less entertaining, but at least it’s more intimate. And don’t worry about your ship. You always praise your officers. You and I both know they’ll be fine without you for a few hours.” Q sidled down the control panel and onto Picard’s lap.  
Picard remained stern.  
“Q. This is outrageous. Whatever you are going to do, I am not going to allow it!”  
Q rolled his eyes dramatically and placed his hands on the Starship captain’s shoulders. “I know you will like this.”  
Picard sat still like a statue when Q leaned even closer and whispered in his ear: “I promise you will like this. You have been lonely and craving for something like this for a long time. I know, Jean-Luc. I know.”

Picard felt a lump in his throat. Yes, he had been lonely for a long time, pushing his own needs in the back of his mind, being a tough captain. But making love with Q… The eager, provocative, flirtatious being that sat on his lap. Picard imagined what his lips would taste like, how he would caress him. Strangely enough, it didn’t feel too bizarre, after all. Picard hadn’t been drawn to men, not really, but having it with Q didn’t seem too alien. Hah, alien, Q was an alien of a sort. An entity in a human form. Capable of bizarre things. Like now, making Picard feel this.  
“Yes”, Picard murmured as Q stroked the light gray hair on the back of Picard’s head, “I have been craving for something like this.”  
Q grinned with a hint of a cold, rascal, and predator-like glint in his eyes. “I can provide it, seulement pour toi.”

Q tilted his own head, as well as Picard’s head, just a little bit and pressed his lips against Picard’s. Picard flinched but kissed Q back, letting his shields fall. It was quite different to kiss a man after all those women. Q’s lips weren’t covered in lipstick. They were rougher and drier, too, much like his own. Q moved his lips softly, his eyes barely open. Picard closed his eyes. Q exhaled through his nose and pulled his lips away. Picard opened his eyes, looked up at the other man, whose expression changed from neutral to slightly amused.  
“Not bad, Jean-Luc. Not bad at all.”  
Picard just stared at him, closed his mouth and licked his lips. Q brought his face close to his again, then put one of his hands behind Picard’s head. They kissed more. Q held the captain’s head as he pushed his tongue into Picard’s mouth. Picard let out a small sound in surprise; he couldn’t remember the last time he had done this. Q tasted nothing like anyone else he had ever kissed, there was something different. He didn’t taste like a human. He tasted like sand, like sugar, like vinegar, like something he had never tasted before. But it was a good taste.  
Soon he realized his hands were up, holding Q closer, touching him everywhere he could reach. He grabbed Q’s right buttock half-accidentally, causing the man on his lap to flicker his eyes open and sneer with his tongue still in Picard’s mouth. He pulled away from Picard again.  
“So, mon amour, you want it rougher? Fine to me.”

Q clicked his fingers and Picard felt something change under his clothes.  
“Q, what are yo-”  
“Hush. I’m making this more exciting. I simply just removed your underpants. And mine as well.”  
Q kissed Picard again, feeling Picard hardening under him.  
“Honey, don’t be so stiff”, Q said when Picard’s posture got stiffer. “Surrender. Let me make you feel good. You know what I am capable of, darling.” He kissed Picard quickly on the lips once more, then started kissing his face, rubbing his groin against the captain’s. Picard groaned out loud and moved his head back, exposing his neck unintentionally. The man on his lap kissed his neck, focusing on the Adam’s apple, holding Picard’s head back with both hands.  
“Q… Why are you… doing this to me…” Picard murmured, breathing heavily. Q didn’t answer; he was busy rubbing himself against Picard and kissing him. The human’s moaning became more frequent. All of a sudden, Q stopped moving.  
“I’ll do something else. Now, be a good boy and be quiet.”

Picard frowned, his groin throbbing, his mind pleading for a release. The tall man stood up from his lap, caressing Picard’s jawline while doing so.  
“Capitaine, mon capitaine. You seem frustrated. I’ll release you… soon.”  
“Q… This is embarrassing.”  
“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Jean-Luc. There are just the two of us in here. Forget about the rest.” Q raised the hem of the captain’s Starfleet uniform shirt and then pulled the whole shirt off. He put his hand on Picard’s chest, pushing him against the back of the chair gently yet strongly enough to keep the man still. Then he started to open Picard’s fly. Picard’s posture stiffened, and he blushed. Q looked up and laughed. “Chéri. It’s for your enjoyment. And you do want a release from the throbbing, don’t you?”  
Picard nodded slowly, and Q slid the zipper open. He got up again, crouching over Picard, kissed his neck, then his collarbone, then rubbed his cheek against the soft, light chest hair. He sucked Picard’s nipple and inched his hand closer to the open zipper of his trousers. Picard huffed, squeezing his eyes shut, leaning his head back. He stroked Q’s hair while the entity sucked his nipple. It made the throbbing between his legs even stronger. He moaned when Q’s hand touched his hardness. Q smirked, then sucked the other nipple.  
“Q. I can’t take this any longer. I’m going to explode.”  
“Silence, mon capitaine. Do not rush.”

And kiss by kiss, inch by inch, Q made his way down, down, down on Picard, kneeling between his legs. Picard drew a sharp breath when Q finally took his hot, throbbing organ in his mouth. He tried not to scream as his climax came closer, as Q’s warm, wet tongue slid on him so teasingly, as he couldn’t do anything but squeeze the sides of the chair he sat on. He squeezed his eyes closed tight. He drew sharp breaths, he groaned at the same pace as Q moved, he felt his mind raising above him, centering in one spot inside his brain, becoming smaller, shrinking, there was only him and Q, Q’s tongue, that bloody brilliant tongue…  
Picard yelled as he came, his muscles convulsing, his whole body trembling after the long strain. Q slid his mouth off him, swallowed and smiled.  
“You aren’t so tense anymore. When was the last time you were this relaxed?”  
Picard didn’t answer. He tried to regulate his breathing, still trembling. He was also tired.  
“Sacre bleu. You’re going to fall asleep on that chair, aren’t you, Jean-Luc? Hmm…”  
Q lifted Picard up from the chair onto his arms and carried him like a princess. He lay Picard down on the floor of the shuttlecraft, and with another click of his fingers, there was a warm blanket on Picard. He then lay himself down next to Picard and sidled under the blanket.  
“If you don’t mind, mon amour”, he murmured to Picard.  
“Nnoo… I don’t mind…” Picard muttered back, already half asleep. Q smiled and spooned with Picard.

Picard woke up in his own bed as someone touched his ear. He smiled, still dreaming, and turned on his other side to see the beautiful lady who-  
“Morning, darling.”  
Picard cringed and pulled his blanket up to cover himself. Then he closed his eyes and sighed.  
“Q.”  
“Yes, it’s me. Weren’t you relaxed, after all?”  
“Hrmh… I didn’t expect to find you next to me in my own bed.”  
“That’s not far from the things we did earlier, is it?”  
Picard groaned. Q mocked his voice.  
“’We’re just friends, Q, nothing more.’”  
“We _are_ just friends”, Picard muttered.  
Q looked at him. “So, what’s next?”  
“I don’t know”, Picard sighed, letting go of his blanket. “What I do know is that things will be different.”  
“I’m sure”, Q sneered and vanished with a flash, leaving Picard confused in his quarters.


End file.
